


A cat, but smaller.

by Anniss



Series: Chatfics, kittens and BenRook [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, Im trash but let me write chatfics please, M/M, chatfic, gwen is rolling her eyes loudly somewhere, they're so oblivious, two idiots bond over kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniss/pseuds/Anniss
Summary: Rook wakes Ben up at noon to text him about kittens he has found. Ben doesn't seem to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text is Ben, and bold text it Rook!

[12.32] **Ben!**

[12.33] **I found a kitten!**

[12.36] what?

[12.36] **I found what I assume to be a kitten.**

[12.36] **It looks like a cat, but smaller.**

[12.36] I got that but what?

[12.37] **It is very cute, so I felt the urge to share it.**

[12.37] **I thought you might enjoy it, but I’m sorry if I bothered you.**

[12.37] no I

[12.37] its cool dude, you just woke me up

[12.37] just be careful with them

[12.38] and be wary of the mom

[12.38] **Woke you up?**

[12.38] shhh

[12.39] **The mom seems friendly. She has let me live thus far.**

[12.40] live??? Rook arent you just patrolling??

[12.40] **...**

[12.41] oh the mythical “Rook joke” I see. I didnt know they existed

[12.41] **T_T**

[12.41] are you crying?? im sorry dude Ididnt mean to be /that/ rude

[12.42] **Oh, no, those are my stripes. The human equivalent would be -_-**

[12.42] theyre inventing their own smiley language, oh god they warned us of this day

[12.42] **I will stop using them**

[12.42] **For your paranoia’s sake.**

[12.43] thanks bro

[12.43] **Also I would not want you to catch drift of our linguistic invasion**

[12.43] what

[12.43] **I think the mom likes me too, she let me pet her briefly.**

[12.43] **She is not that enthusiastic about it, though.**

[12.45] im going to hope that was a joke

[12.45] **Me? Joke? I would never.**

[12.45] A much more important question: how many kittens?

[12.45] **I only saw one at first, but there turned out to be at least three.**

[12.46] of course the one time im not with you on patrol you get all the nice things

[12.46] **If you would like, I could send a picture?**

[12.46] dw, dw, ill live…… maybe…………..

[12.47] **That is an excessive amount of periods.**

[12.47] i……. don’t know………… what youre………. talking about………………….

[12.47] **Imagine me rolling my eyes.**

[12.47] **One second, it is quite difficult to hold them all and take a picture at the same time, they are very energetic…**

[12.48] that is an excessive amount of periods.

[12.48] **[Image sent.]**

[12.52] **Ben?**

[12.53] **Did something happen?**

[12.53] cute

[12.53] I mean-

[12.53] those kittens are really cuute

[12.53] **What else would you mean?**

[12.54] idk you tell me

[12.54] got to kick anyone’s butt yet?

[12.54] **Unfortunately, no.**

[12.54] aw :’(

[12.54] **T_T**

[12.54] **Oh wait**

[12.55] your stripes have betrayed you smh

[12.55] **What does that one mean?**

[12.55] shaking my head

[12.55] **Makes sense.**

[12.55] **Perhaps I should just use human smilies**

[12.56] now now young man, dont forget your periods

[12.56] **Of course, how thoughtless of me.**

[12.56] **Can you eer forget me for such a slip-up?**

[12.56] I was going to but then you made a tpyo

[12.56] yes, that one was intentional

[12.57] **;_;**

[12.57] **I will just go and patrol in shame then.**

[12.57] no!

[12.57] **?**

[12.57] I

[12.57] im bored, continue telling me about the cats

[12.58] **Perhaps.**

[12.58] **If you ask nicely.**

[12.58] …

[12.58] really Rook?

[13.02] …

[13.02] please?

[13.03] **The kittens bite if I try to pet their belly. Are they playful or do they not like it?**

[13.03] both. if you pet the mama on the belly she might actually kill you

[13.03] **Noted.**

[13.03] theyre just street cats, right? you didnt sneak into someone’shouse to pet their cat?

[13.04] **Ben.**

[13.04] Rook.

[13.04] **Of course I did not break and enter.**

[13.04] okay cool I didnt wanna have to break you out of prison today, I would do it, but id much rather be lazy

[13.04] **Thank you, Ben. It is good I have someone who would join me on the dark side were I to venture there.**

[13.04] we ride together, we die together

[13.05] **I would rather not die.**

[13.05] it’s a saying…

[13.05] we ride together, we live together?

[13.05] **I do not believe we share living space yet.**

[13.05] yet???

[13.06] **I said nothing.**

[13.06] **I have used a lot of time with these tiny cats, I should probably continue my patrol now.**

[13.06] *kittens

[13.06] take 1000000 pics!!

[13.06] **That is a good idea.**

[13.07] and you can come back and visit them later and then I want in

[13.07] **That is a great idea!**

[13.07] we have become uncles, im weeping tears of joy as I type

[13.07] **Are you ready for the responsibilities that follows?**

[13.07] *clenches fist* yes

[13.08] **Ah, now I really have to go, I am being called for. Something is happening in Undertown.**

[13.08] what?

[13.08] **Not sure yet, but it is important enough to warrant the need of plumbers.**

[13.08] should I drop by?

[13.08] **I would not mind someone having my back were this to turn into a fight.**

[13.09] kk give me 10 mins

[13.09] **Alright, thank you.**

[13.09] **See you there Ben.**

*******

[13.52] **Do you think any of the apartments in Undertown are pet-friendly?**

[13.53] maybe if theres any left?? things got pretty messed up

[13.53] why?

[13.53] **I had an idea…**

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this? Who knows? It's a mystery.


End file.
